Diario de mi nueva identidad, por Lily Evans
by Laurus Cullen Weasley
Summary: ¡Hola! Me llamo Lily, ¿y tú? Ahh.. ¡¡Bonito nombre para un diario! Me alegro de que empecemos bien, porque nos vamos a ver durante siete añitos, creo.. sino me haces cambiar de idea, pequeño ser de tapas duras! LE


¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Mucho trabajo, o estáis de vacas? (_en mi caso, pulse la segunda opción...chiiiing_)

Algunos diréis: ¿Cómo? ¿Ha vuelto? ¡Oh, no! ¿No habíamos conseguido que se la tragara un ovni?

Y moi, a vuestro pesar, responderé: No, y lo siento. ¡Sigo aquí! Muajaja os pensabais que lo habías conseguido, ¿eh, viles bellacos? Pero aquí estoy, vivita y coleando, y con otra historia más para que os leais (pensaréis: con la cantidad que tiene, y tan sumamente largas, no es una novedad) Lo sé... sniff... no he continuado entre dos mundos después de hace... ¿casi 4 meses? Pero espero que me perdonéis. ¿Habéis jugado a los sims alguna vez? Pues que sepáis que, cuando un estudiante termina de hacer los deberes, aparece un cartelito que dice "menganito a derrotado a los demonios de la vagancia y ha conseguido terminar los deberes" Pues mirad, yo para los deberes los derroté, en esa ocasión iba armada. Pero luego me pillaron un día a traición, sin espada, y... vamos, que soy tan vaga que no me he vuelto a poner a escribir. But this summer I' ll try it. Lo prometo. Tengo un mes de completo relax en el que intentaré escribir un cap más de cada historia, por lo menos. Por cierto: ESCRIBIR... que no SUBIR, cosa que supongo que me será imposible a no ser que mi primo se traiga un módem, porque voy a ir a un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios y dudo que haya ciber.

Bueno, os cuento. Aunque sé que hay miles, he escrito otro diario de Lily Evans. La diferencia es que la mayor parte de ellos empiezan en séptimo, cuando sabemos que Lily y James empiezan a salir, pero el mío es distinto (vamos, no creo que haya alguien lo suficientemente loco que diga que va a subir el diario de siete años de la vida de una persona y que, además, se comprometa a ello que no sea yo) Así que ya sabéis, aquí vais a tener la trayectoria escolar/sentimental de Lily más completa que se haya visto. Aunque supongo que resumiré un poco, porque... veamos:... esto son diez páginas y pico para dos dias de la vida de Lily, así que un año serán (sin contar los bisiestos)... 1825o páginas y los siete añitos... ¡¡12775o paginas!! (no os penséis que soy tan lista, lo último lo he hecho con calculadora) ¿!Vosotros me queréis matar o que!! ¿Queréis que muera escribiendo? Pues no lo voy a hacer. Ja. Chincha. Os aguantáis.

Después de este rollo/persiana del antiguo Egipto, creo que os tengo que dejar leyendo. ¡Ah, si! ¡Una cosita más (solo una, os lo prometo) esto va dedicado a _**fastinating melody**_, que ha sido la que me ha an¡mado a escribir. ¡Un besazo, Isa! Eres un sol :)

¡Anda, ya! ¡Dejad de quejaros y leed de una vez! ;) ¡Y que os guste! ¡Y dejadme rr! ¡Y...! Vaaale , ya os dejo pesaos!

* * *

_Diario de mi nueva identidad,_

_por Lily Evans_

**Chapter 1: El comienzo**

Querido diario:

¡Oh no! Odio esa frasecita de niña cursi asquerosa. Volvamos a empezar.

¡Que pacha tronco! ¿Cómo te va la vida? Esto mola mazo ehh??

Mentira. Esto no mola nada. Táchalo Lily.

¡Hola!

¡Weii! ¿Vamos mejorando, eh guapa? Si, decidido. Así empezaré. ¡Manos a la obra!

··· ···

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy tu nueva dueña. Me llamo Lily, ¿y tú? Qué bien. Bonito nombre. No venga, en serio. Vamos a tener que empezar a llevarnos bien, porque creo que vamos a vernos durante mucho tiempo, gracias a mi querida y adorada madre.

Y no es broma. (Dios mío, que agresivo suena eso)

Digo querida y adorada madre porque la quiero y la adoro. Mi mami es la mejor. Yo de mayor quiero ser como ella, y según mi familia voy por buen camino: las dos somos pelirrojas y blanquitas de piel. Pero por desgracia ahí se acaba el parecido. Ella tiene el pelo liso, sedoso y brillante. Yo lo tengo ondulado, y sedoso y brillante cuando me acabo de lavar la cabeza y lo tengo mojado (lo que reduce el tiempo de sedosidad y brillantez a menos de siete horas a la semana). Ella tiene unos ojazos azules de ensueño. Yo tengo los ojos verdes, normales, corrientes y molientes. Ella tiene una dentadura preciosa y yo… bueno, vale. Yo todavía tengo algunos dientes de leche. Pero no vayas soltándolo por ahí, eh? Que luego se corre la voz.

Bueno, prosigamos con la descripción de mi madre alias Atenea vs Lily alias… Lily. Ella es alta y delgada, y yo… ¡estoy en edad de crecimiento! Aunque estoy muy delgada, y eso que me alimento bien. En casa suelo comerme mi ración y la de mi hermana Pet. Ella dice que voy a acabar como una vaca si sigo comiendo así. Y yo le digo que lo dudo, porque en cierta ocasión probé la hierba (una apuesta perdida… es una larga historia, si tengo tiempo algún día te la cuento, ¿vale?) Quizá fuera porque era otoño y estaba un poco seca. Quién sabe si estando más madura… bueno, ese no es el tema.

Volviendo de nuevo a mi madre la verdad es que me parezco bastante a ella, por lo menos físicamente. Pero eso no es lo más importante. Yo me refería más bien al carácter. Ella es buena, cariñosa y simpática con todo el mundo. Yo soy algo tímida para conocer gente nueva y… puede que también algo impulsiva y borde, pero estoy tratando de mejorar. Y también dicen que soy una sabelotodo y una empollona, pero en esto no estoy de acuerdo. En absoluto. Jeje pero para lo que me importa..!! Además aquí nadie conoce mi fama ni saben cómo soy. ¡Anda, es verdad! ¡Se me olvidaba que tú no sabes lo que es aquí! Hay que ver que despistada soy… pero bueno, termino de describirme a mí misma y de explicarte porqué tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos y luego te empiezo a contar todo desde el principio, que si no esto es un lío.

A ver, resumen rápido:

Físicamente llevo camino de ser una top-model: rubia, de ojos azules, morena… no. Más bien todo lo contrario. Pelirroja, pálida, con los ojos verdes (que aunque no son alucinantes son lo que más me gusta de mí, los he heredado de mi padre) demasiado grandes para mi gusto y una aglomeración horrible de pecas en las mejillas y por todo el cuerpo también, dicho sea de paso. También soy algo delgaducha, aunque con lo que como es algo así como imposible.

Ahora, pasemos al carácter (si, puede que me esté alargando demasiado describiéndome a mí misma, pero quiero que nos conozcamos bien. Si te vas a enterar de mis más profundos secretos, será necesario para que no me juzgues mal, ¿no?)

Mi carácter según mis padres: es una chica algo tímida y un poco difícil a la hora de abrirse a los demás.

Mi carácter según mis antiguos compañeros de clase: esta tía es un bicho raro, tronco. Me ha pegao una leche tremenda cuando le he cogio un libro de la mochila y luego en Gimnasia la han elegio capitana del equipo de basket después de darme con la bola en toda la cabeza a 50 metros (¿¡Qué pasa!? Me gusta el baloncesto. Llevo dando clase desde los 5 años, y este chaval me caía mal… ¡¡no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta!! Luego a la teacher le dije que le había confundido con una canasta. No se lo creyó, pero después de haber metido 16 de las 20 canastas, no me castigó :) ¿a que soy genial?)

Mi carácter según yo: soy una persona perfectamente normal a la que le gusta leer y hacer deporte. Y, como ya he dicho antes, quizá un poco impulsiva. Aunque me voy corrigiendo. Hace mucho que no pego tortas cuando me cogen un libro sin permiso.

Pasemos al punto 3: estas en mis manos porque a mi madre se le ocurrió al feliz idea de que aquí podría apuntar todo lo que me pasara ahora que… ¡soy una bruja! Así luego le podría contar todo sin que se me olvidara nada. Y yo, como buena hija que soy, le hice caso. Y aquí estás, haciendo de archivador de mi nueva vida.

Bueno, ahora te toca saber como es eso de que soy una bruja. Intentaré contártelo todo en orden, porque como ya te habrás dado cuenta yo no aplico mucho eso de "introducción, nudo y desenlace"… debe ser que no me lo enseñaron bien en el colegio… Así que… one, two three, go!

**oOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Ese día era 9 de septiembre de 1964. Mis padres, Petunia y yo acabamos de llegar a Londres en tren. ¡Se acababan de acabar (valga la redundancia) las vacaciones! Estaba en un estado de depresión mental total. A los dos días empezaba la escuela secundaria de "Smafield Trottle" ¿Has oído alguna vez un nombre tan ridículo? ¿Para un colegio? Venga ya… no me lo creo.

Bueno, el caso, que llegamos tarde a casa porque el tren iba con retraso. Mi padre estaba tan cansado que no quería ni mirar el buzón. Menos mal que yo, como buena hija disciplinada y ordenada que soy (¿Ya lo había dicho?), saqué las cartas del atestado buzón para dejarlas encima de la mesa del comedor.

¡Imagínate la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi que había una carta para mí! Pesaba bastante, pero dudaba que fuera el librito que me enviaba todos lo años el Ministerio de Educación para fomentar la lectura, aunque en mi caso no haga falta que la fomente más. Bueno, al tema. La dirección estaba escrita en tinta verde, uno de mis colores preferidos. Fui abriendo la carta de camino al salón y me senté en el sofá. Sobre la tela azul cayeron tres papeles. Cogí uno de ellos y empecé a leer:

_Estimada Srta. Evans:_

_Le informo que ha sido admitida recientemente en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Durante el primer año aprenderá a desarrollar las habilidades mágicas elementales. Para ello necesitará comprar los libros y el material que aparecen en la lista que se le adjunta. Me despido con un cordial abrazo._

_Atentamente, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, subdirector del centro._

_P. D: El colegio empieza el día 11 de septiembre. Para llegar a él, deberá tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾, en la estación de King Cross. El billete también le ha sido adjuntado en el sobre._

Mmm… bonito nombre el de mi subdirector. Eso es lo primero que pensé. Luego me fui pitando a buscar a mis padres, ya que no sabía que hacer. Llegué primero a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre recogiendo el lavaplatos (o el lavacuernos, como prefiero llamarlo yo. No hay cosa que más odie que recoger el lavaplatos, aunque la verdad es que hace años que no lo recojo, porque soborno a Petunia para que lo haga a cambio de comerme su comida (risa malévola) y creo que salgo ganando…) Me acerqué a ella (a mi madre, se entiende) gritando como una posesa. Ella se quedó cruzada de brazos con su acostumbrada tranquilidad hasta que tuve que parar de gritar unos segundos para coger aire. Entonces ella tomó el relevo:

- ¿Qué pasa, Lils?

- Ha-llegado-una-carta… para-mí –respiré otra vez- diciendo-que-soy-una… bruja –solté.

Cuando terminé ella me cogió la carta de la mano, la leyó y después me miró emocionada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Sabía que eras especial –dijo dándome un beso- vamos a decírselo a tu padre.

Después de esta respuesta tan poco esperada por parte de mi madre, se me quedó la boca abierta como si me hubieran metido una lata de coca-cola dentro y luego me la hubieran sacado. Redondita y todo.

- E-e-enton-toces… ¿tú-tú te lo cre-es? –fue lo único que pude responder, incrédula.

- Claro, cariño –dijo mamá- ya sabíamos que tenías poderes mágicos.

Ahora se me quedó la boca como si me hubieran metido un bidón de coca-cola. Y al sacarlo hicieron tanta presión que se me descolgó la mandíbula inferior.

- Lily cierra la boca que te entran moscas –oportuno comentario de Petunia al entrar en la cocina a por una maldita botella de coca-cola (creo que ya he puesto todos los formatos en los que se puede presentar esta bebida).

Cerré la boca enseguida, tan rápido que pegaron un chasquido que me retumbó por toda la boca. Al final voy a conseguir que se me caigan los dientes de leche antes de lo que me ha dicho el dentista.

- Pet -dijo mi madre- acompáñanos al salón un momento.

Nos encaminamos las tres hacia el salón: yo con la boca un poco abierta como si me hubieran metido una… ¿lámina de coca-cola? Mierda, creo que eso no existe. Pero da igual, por ahí no caben las moscas. Mi madre mirándome con orgullo y Petunia tarareando una canción y dando sorbos de su maldito refresco.

Después de una larga caminata (véase el pasillo de mi casa), llegamos toda la comitiva sanas y salvas al salón donde estaba mi padre repatingado en el sillón viendo un programa de prensa rosa en la tele (sí que debía de estar dormido…).

- Pete –dijo mi mummy (mi daddy se llama Peter, pero Pet ya estaba ocupado por Petunia)- a Lily le ha llegado una carta de un colegio, un colegio de Magia.

Se produjeron dos reacciones distintas: después de procesar lentamente lo que había dicho mi madre mi padre me sonrió abiertamente y me dijo:

- Felicidades, Lils. Sabíamos que tenías talento como bruja.

Mi hermana al principio tuvo la misma reacción que yo: la de la lata de coca-cola. Pero al oír la contestación de mi padre se le cayó la botella llena de asqueroso líquido marrón al suelo y soltó un espeluznante:

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Nos estáis vacilando? ¿O me estáis vacilando? ¡¡Sabéis que odio todo lo que no es normal!!

Cierto. Mi hermana y su manía de la normalidad. Tiene que ser igual que el resto del mundo, nada puede salirse de lo normal. Tiene que llevar la misma ropa, el mismo corte de pelo y hablar de la misma manera que sus compañeras de clase. ¿No puede ser un poco… ella? ¡Ah, si! Y escuchar la misma música. Este verano ha conseguido que deteste profundamente a ABBA. Lo único que le falta para ser un clon de sus amigas es su hermana. Todas sus amigas tienen hermanas pequeñas a las que les hacen peinaditos como si fueran barbies. Ja. Que alguien se atreva a tocarme un pelo, y se enterará lo que vale el peine con el que tenía intención de hacerme trencitas.

Así que esta declaración de mi anormalidad fue el colmo para la pobre Pet. Se fue corriendo a su habitación despocritando contra mis padres porque "habían dicho demasiado alto que mi hermana es una bruja. ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?"

En el salón se hizo el silencio. Solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj del abuelo. Mi madre fue la primera en hablar:

- Pete… el colegio empieza dentro de dos días. Hay que estar el día 11 en King Cross, en el andén 9 y 3/4. Y hay que ir a comprar el material y los libros a un sitio que está cerca de Covent Garden, creo.

- Tranquila, Lorea, no te agobies (encuentro innecesario que le digan eso a mi madre, que esta siempre tranquila. Ya podrían poner una bomba que ella no se altera). Mañana por al mañana iremos a ese sitio a comprar todo, pero para eso necesitamos estar descansados, así que… ¡hasta mañana! ¡todos a dormir! –dijo mi padre como si fuera un payaso de la tele.

- Espera un momento, papá. Antes me tenéis que contar cómo es que sabías que podía hacer magia.

- Venga, Lils… te lo explicamos mañana, ¿vale? Que ahora tengo mucho sueñoooooo –dijo soltando un bostezo de oso.

Le dediqué una mirada de esas que harían retorcerse de miedo al más pirado de los satánicos, pero él ni se inmutó. Será porque las habré heredado de alguien. Quizá… sí, es posible. Incluso… podría haberla heredado de él, ¿no? Bueno, da igual. El caso es que no surgió efecto. Pero mi querida y adorada madre acudió en mi ayuda:

- Pete… ¿tú crees que Lils se va a poder dormir sin saberlo? Sino mañana no va a haber quién la aguante… -dijo sonriendo mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

- Tienes razón cariño… -dijo papá suspirando resignado- Sino mañana será peor que Petunia cuando no encuentra su pintauñas…

- ¡Oyee! – grito yo indignada, ganándome sonrisas por parte de ambos que hacen que me enfurruñe y me cruce de brazos.

- Lils… anda, ven aquí y siéntate conmigo –dice mi mami tan cariñosa como siempre.

Me siento junto a ella y espero a que mi padre empiece a hablar. Después de haberse limpiado las gafas parsimoniosamente con la punta de la camisa, levanta la vista y dice:

- Lily… nosotros empezamos a sospechar que eras una bruja cuando tenías dos años y estabas en la guardería. La directora nos contó que estabais jugando con unos juguetes en el patio, y entonces una niña rompió por la mitad a la muñeca que estaba vistiendo. La niña empezaó a llorar y tú te acercaste a ella y le dijiste: "¿Vez? ¡Ya no tá zoto!" al tiempo que unías las dos partes de la muñeca y la arreglabas. Al principio no creímos a la directora, a pesar de que nos dijo que te habían visto hacerlo varios miembros del personal, y no le dimos más importancia. Pero a los tres meses nos fuimos de vacaciones. Acababas de aprender a andar y estábamos dando un paseo por la playa. En ese momento, un niño de unos cinco años pasó por delante de nosotros, pero se tropezó y se cortó con un trozo de cristal en el pie. Tú te acercaste a él, le tocaste el pie con la manita y cuando la quitaste ya no había herida. El niño se quedó asombrado mirándote y luego se marchó corriendo.

- También, y estoy segura de que esto te gustará más –prosigue mi madre- cuando tenías 6 años vinieron unas amigas de Petunia a casa. Como siempre, intentaron peinarte –solté un bufido ante la observación- Una de ellas se acercó por detrás, y, sin que tú la vieras, te fue acercando despacito el peine a la cabeza. Cuando ya casi estaba a punto de tocarte el pelo, el peine se transformó en un garrote que ponía: "esto vale dos tortas" y el garrote le dio dos golpes en la cabeza a la amiga de Pet. Luego se acercó otra amiga con una plancha para alisarte el pelo, y la plancha se transformo en otro garrote que ponía: "y esto vale tres". A las amigas de Pet no les hizo mucha gracia, pero por fin aprendieron que no debían intentar peinarte –dijo mi madre sonriendo.

No sabéis lo que me pude reír ante tamaña revelación. ¡La verdad es que no me acordaba de esto! Ya me extrañaba a mí que ninguna me tocara el pelo como a las otras hermanitas a las que usaban de cobayas. Y también… ahora que lo recuerdo siempre que entro a la habitación de Pet y se están peinando, más de una me mira con miedo y Pet me dice: "¡aléjate de mi plancha!" Antes no lo pillaba, pero ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡muajajaja, soy fantástica! Me gustan las bromas que se me ocurrían cuando todavía era una tímida e inocente niñita… Ohh… ¡ya me imagino la cara que Pet puso al ver lo que les hice a sus amigas! Daría lo que fuera por acordarme de todo… bueno, volvamos al salón. Después de haber estado 10 minutos riéndome sin parar, conseguí articular:

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habíais contado antes? ¡Me habríais hecho feliz!

- Porque no volviste a hacer nada más a partir de los siete años… que fue cuando Petunia te tiró una lata de coca-cola encima de tu camiseta preferida y tú la dejaste limpia solamente pasándole la mano por encima (¿veis? ¿No os decía yo que odiaba la coca-cola?) Y además nunca te acordabas de nada de lo que hacías. Y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que averiguásemos si había más gente como tu que pudiera ayudarte a usar tus poderes –me explicó mamá.

- Y ahora… ¡creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos todo a ver el cine de las sábanas blancas! ¡Venga, todos a la piltra!

Ya me extrañaba a mí que papá hubiera tardado tanto en mandarnos a la cama. Subí lentamente las escaleras, resignada a mi destino, entré en mi cuarto y me puse el pijama. Luego vino mi madre a darme las buenas noches:

- Que duermas bien, cariño. Sabes que te queremos muchísimo y que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, ¿verdad? –dice dándome un beso en la frente.

- Gracias, mamá –le respondo dándole un abrazo.

- No tardes mucho en dormirte, ¿ehh? Que sino mañana vas a estar muy cansada.

- Lo intentaré –le digo sonriendo.

Después me arropó, me dio otro beso y se fue cerrando la puerta.

La verdad es que pensaba que con la cantidad de cosas que me habían pasado no iba a poder dormirme, pero estaba taaaaaaaaaan cansada… que me quedé K.O enseguida. Lo último que pensé fue: "mañana será otro día".

**oOooOooOooOooOooOo**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté súper descansada y con ganas de comerme al mundo. Me vestí y me fui corriendo a la cocina, dónde ya estaba mi padre leyendo el periódico y mi madre haciendo el desayuno. Me senté esperando a que se terminaran de freír los huevos y el bacon. Mientras aproveché para beberme un vaso de zumo de naranja y poner la mesa.

- Buenos días, Lils. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Muy bien mamá, ¿y tú?

- Como un lirón. ¡No me he enterado ni de los ronquidos de tu padre!

_Toucheé__. _Acaba de decir las palabras clave para que mi padre levante la cabeza y grité:

- ¡Yo no ronco!

De paso así despierta a Petunia, que le secunda con un:

- ¡Papá! ¡Me has despertado!

- Lo siento, Pet, pero es verdad, ¡yo no ronco!

- ¡Me da igual lo que hagas mientras me dejes dormir!

Mi madre y yo sonreímos. Es una especie de ritual mañanero. Lo voy a echar mucho de menos.

Después de desayunar nos montamos en el coche nosotros tres. Mamá le da la dirección a papá. Llegamos a London Avenue en 20 minutos. Mi padre encuentra sitio cerca y aparca. Cuando nos bajamos del coche, me pregunta:

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que hay que hacer?

- Ahora se supone que tengo que buscar un bar que se llame "El Caldero Chorreante" que pasa desapercibido por la mayor parte de la gente.

Lo encuentro enseguida. Parece una vieja taberna de barrio, pero parece que la gente no nota que está ahí. Se lo indico a mis padres y entramos en el bar.

¡Aquí está la gente más extraña que he visto nunca! Esto esta lleno de viejas con las uñas largas y negras con vestidos del año pun y bebiendo cosas que tienen una pinta no-muy-recomendable, enanitos sentados en sillas el doble de grandes que ellos y gente más o menos normal charlando de cosas muuuuy raras:

- ¿Te has enterado? ¡El consejo de bestias le ha quitado su hipogrifo a Marcus Benderth!

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

- Dicen que está prohibido jugar al quiddich con él… y le han quitado la licencia.

Estamos un poco perdidos, así que decidimos preguntarle a uno de los camareros:

- Perdone, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a Tom?

- Delante de usted, señorita. ¿Qué desea?

- Estoy buscando el Callejón Diagon. ¿Sabe como podría llegar allí?

- ¡Ah, de Hogwarts! Sí claro, ningún problema. Síganme por favor.

Nos lleva a una parte alejada del bullicio de los clientes. Se acerca a una puerta, la abre y nos indica que pasemos. También nos avisa (¡Cuidado con el escalón!) pero mi padre como siempre se tropieza. Pasamos una especie de patio con paredes de ladrillo. Tom saca una especie de palo que supongo que será una varita y toca con ella unos ladrillos determinados (¡la primera varita que veo! ¡Estoy emocionada!) Y ¡¡oohh!! ¡La pared se ha abierto! Guauuu… ¡esto parece cosa de magia!

Después de desearnos suerte, Tom, el dueño del bar se despide de nosotros. Yo respiro hondo, cierro los ojos, y doy un paso hacia delante. Y luego… los abro.

¡Madre mía! ¡Esto es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo! ¡Esta lleno de tiendas que venden todo tipo de cosas, desde animales hasta pociones extrañísimas que hacen que te salgan pelos verdes de la nariz! No puedo dejar de mirar a un lado y otro, intentando no perderme detalle. ¡Pobre Petunia, no sabe lo que se ha perdido al no querer acompañarnos! ¡Acabo de ver una tienda de maquillaje que le encantaría! Y… ¡¡OooOooOohh!! ¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¡Una tienda de libros! ¡Libros invisibles, libros tan viejos que parece que se van a convertir en polvo de un momento a otro, libros con dibujos increíbles que se mueven! ¡Libros de texto, libros de aventuras, libros de monstruos, libros…! Mmm… creo que he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo…

- ¡Lily! ¡Vamos, que tenemos que cambiar el dinero en el banco ese que ponía en la carta de material! Luego volvemos aquí a comprar los libros, ¿vale?

Mierda. El grito de mi madre me saca de mi paraíso personal.

Salgo de la tienda y seguimos caminado. ¡Es increíble, parece que la calle no se termina nunca! Llevamos media hora caminando y todavía no hemos llegado al final de la calle, que es donde está el banco, pero… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

Alucinante. De verdad que no os engaño si os digo que el banco de Gringotts es el edificio más maravilloso que he visto en mi vida. Esta hecho todo de mármol blanco, como los antiguos templos griegos. Pero es infinitamente más bonito.

Mientras mis padres van a un mostrador a cambiar el dinero, yo me quedo mirando extasiada todo lo que puedo. Ya han terminado… y tenemos que salir. Mis padres también están alucinados con todo lo que ven, dicen que les parece de cuento de hadas.

Me acaban de enseñar las monedas, y no he podido evitar reírme. ¡Hay unas de oro que son grandes como tapacubos! Pero nos tenemos que dar prisa, que todavía nos quedan un montón de cosas por comprar.

Hemos decidido que vamos a ir primero a comprar la varita. Nos han recomendado una tienda, se llama Olivander's. Así que vamos hacia allí.

¡Madre del amor hermoso de mi corazón! Esta tienda es increíble. Está atestada da pequeñas cajitas de cartón. He estado media hora probando las distintas varitas que sacaba el dueño, hasta que en una… ha sido alucinante, he sentido como si hubiera encontrado una parte de mí. El dueño me ha dicho que estaba muy contento con esa varita, que estaba fabricada con pelo de unicornio y que este tipo de varitas suelen dar muy buen resultado. Independientemente de eso, a mí me parecido preciosa. Es de caoba, mire 28 centímetros y parece flexible. ¡Estoy súper contenta!

Ahora toca ir a por las túnicas. Además de las reglamentarias, mi madre me ha comprado una para cuando salga a la calle y otra para las fiestas. ¡Son preciosas!

Entre pitos y flautas, ya se nos ha pasado la mañana. Hemos comprado todo lo que ponía en la lista… salvo una cosa. Amm…ya estoy saboreando el olor de la tienda de libros en mi paladar… Mmm, ¡que delicia! De camino a la Flourist & Bloots, creo que se llamaba la tienda, nos hemos comprado un helado. ¡El helado más rico que he probado en mi vida! ¿Habéis probado alguna vez una Gloria Neoyorquina? Pues es la misma combinación de sabores, solo que mucho más maravillosa… ¡estaba buenísimo!

Acabamos de llegar a la tienda de libros. Mis padres me dan dinero y me dicen que si no me importa que compre yo los libros del colegio y unos cuantos más que me gusten a mí, que ellos quieren ir a comprarle una cosa a Pet (¿cómo me va a importar? Tiempo y tiempo para mí sola haciendo la cosa que más me gusta hacer: ojear libros). Primero de todo, cojo los libros del colegio, para que luego no me pille el toro si me entretengo mucho mirando, y me dirijo al mostrador a pagarlos. Cuando termino y me doy la vuelta veo que hay un chico más o menos de mi edad, con el pelo oscuro y alborotado y gafas de montura metálica. Me he dado cuenta que lleva los mismos libros que yo en la mano, así que le pregunto:

- Perdona, ¿vas a ir a Hogwarts?

- Sí, empiezo este año. ¿Y tú? –me responde el chico. Me acabo de fijar en que tiene unos ojos de color avellana preciosos, como los de un lince.

- Yo también. ¿Sabes algo de cómo va a ser?

- No mucho, la verdad. Pero mis padres me han contado que es precioso, que ahí vives las primeras experiencias importantes de tu vida; los primeros amigos, los primeros amores… -dice sonriendo- no sé, pero yo tengo muchas ganas de empezar. También me han dicho que nos dividen en casas según nuestras cualidades. ¿Y a ti? ¿Tienes algún hermano mayor que te haya contado algo?

- No, yo me enteré ayer de que era una bruja. Ni mis padres ni mi hermana sabían nada de este mundo, así que no han podido decirme nada. Pero yo también tengo muchas ganas de empezar el colegio.

- Ahh… comprendo. Así que, ¿tus padres son muggles?

- ¿Mugqué? –le pregunté extrañada.

- Muggles, gente no mágica.

- ¡Ah, sí! Ellos no tenían ni idea, pero me han dicho que llevo haciendo magia desde pequeña.

- Entonces vas a tener talento. Mi madre me ha dicho que si muestras habilidades mágicas desde pequeño, es porque vas a ser un gran mago o bruja –dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

- Ehmm… gracias –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- aunque supongo que al principio me costará un poco, porque empiezo desde cero.

- No te preocupes, seguro que te haces enseguida. Y si necesitas ayuda para algo, me buscas, ¿vale?

- ¡Hey, chicos! Vamos, daros prisa, que hay gente esperando para pagar –nos dijo el vendedor de la tienda.

- Bueno, pues encantado de conocerte…

- Lily –dije yo- lo mismo digo…

- James –respondió el chico sonriendo- nos veremos en Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo. Espero que estemos en la misma casa.

- Yo también. ¡Hasta mañana, Lily!

- ¡Adiós, James! ¡Gracias por todo!

Mientras él pagaba yo fui a husmear más libros. Cuando hube encontrado tres que tenían muy buena pinta, los pagué y me fui de la tienda. Fuera estaban mis padres esperándome con dos paquetes gigantes en la mano.

- ¡Hola, Lils! ¿Qué tal las compras? –Me dijeron.

- Muy bien, he encontrado tres libros geniales. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Habéis encontrado lo de Petunia?

- No era para Petunia, era para ti, Lils –me dijeron sonriendo- ¡Toma! ¡Regalo adelantado por ser tan buena y maravillosa!

- ¡¡Gracias!! –les dije dándoles un abrazo- ¡No tendríais que haberlo hecho!

Rompí rápidamente el envoltorio de papel marrón que cubría uno de los paquetes y me encontré con una preciosa gata blanca metida en una jaula. Tenía unos ojos muy parecidos a los de alguien… ahora no me acuerdo de quién, pero eran muy bonitos. Tenía un aire aristocrático, en la manera de moverse, cuando te miraba… Estaba entusiasmada con ella. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba como hipnotizada. Al final mis padres me preguntaron:

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta –les respondí lentamente todavía mirando ensimismada a la gata.

- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

- Mmm… no sé.

La verdad es que era una elección difícil. No era la típica gata a la que le poner un nombre como "Missi" ni "Blanquita". No, era demasiado… elegante para llamarse así.

- Creo que la llamaré… Pulkeria –si no me equivoco, significa blanco en griego, y es más… apropiado para ella, ¿no creéis?

- Bonito nombre -dice mi padre- el otro paquete es una cesta para que duerma cómoda, si quieres lo puedes abrir en casa.

- Sí, mejor, así es más cómodo para llevar.

- Entonces deberíamos irnos ya, que todavía tenemos que hacer la maleta –añade mi madre- aunque dicen que es más cómodo llevarlo todo en un baúl, ¿creéis que debemos comprarlo?

- Quizá sea mejor, sino con la cantidad de cosas que lleva se va a tener que levar muchas maletas –decide mi padre.

Dicho y hecho. Encontramos una tienda baúles y cogemos uno grande, pero ligero y resistente.

- ¿Ya está todo, no? –pregunta mi madre.

- Creo que sí -le respondo.

- Entonces vámonos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cerca del muro, veo a James charlando con dos chicos.

- ¡Hasta luego, James! –le digo.

- ¡Adiós, Lily! ¡Nos vemos mañana! –dice despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¿Es tuya la gata, Lily? –me pregunta uno de sus amigos, un chico moreno con dentadura preciosa.

- ¡Sí, me la acaban de regalar mis padres! –le respondo sonriente.

- Pues es muy bonita –añade el otro chico, que es rubio y parece el más tranquilo de los tres.

- Gracias –le digo contenta- Os veo mañana, ¿vale? Que mis padres me están esperando junto al Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Hasta mañana! –me dijeron los tres agitando la mano.

- ¿Los conocías? –me pregunta mi madre cuando vuelvo con ellos.

- No a todos, solo al de en medio, el de las gafas. Se llama James, va a ir a Hogwarts conmigo. Me lo he encontrado en la librería.

- Parece simpático –dice mi madre- y es muy guapo –añade guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me ponga como un tomate.

- No me había fijado –le digo mirando al suelo.

Mi madre estaba a punto de continuar hablando de James, pero mi padre la corta. Menos mal que a veces se pone en mi lugar y me defiende de ella cuando se pone cotilla.

- ¿A qué hora sale el tren mañana? –dice.

- A las once –le responde mi madre.

Menos mal que se ha olvidado del tema. Siguen hablando de cosas banales hasta que llegamos al coche. Después de guardar todo en el maletero, me tumbo en el asiento de atrás y me duermo con la música que ha puesto mi padre hasta que llegamos a casa, que me despiertan.

Petunia no está en casa. Nos ha dejado una nota en la nevera diciendo que se ha ido a depilar a casa de una amiga. Ya no se atreve a hacerlo en casa desde que quemó la cocina cuando se le olvidó la cera en el cazo. Bueno, al tema. Subimos todas las compras a la habitación. Papá, viendo que no sirve de mucho a la hora de hacer la maleta, se va a hacer la cena (parece que no, pero es todo un chef). Mamá se queda conmigo ayudándome a doblar toda la ropa y las túnicas y a meterla en uno de los compartimentos del baúl (tiene dos, está muy bien, en uno voy a meter la ropa y en el otro los libros, etc). Después meto los libros de clase, los ingredientes para pociones, la balanza y el caldero en el otro compartimento. Finalmente, meto cinco libros míos, muggles, como los ha llamado James y dos de los nuevos que me he comprado. El otro lo dejo fuera para leer antes de acostarme. Siempre leo por la noche. Ayer fue una excepción, pero es que estaba muerta. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! También te he metido a ti en el compartimento de los libros. Mamá acaba de regalarteme para que no se me olvide nada de lo que me pase en Hogwarts, espero que cumplas bien tu cometido.

También dejo fuera la cesta de Pulkeria, al lado de mi cama. Ya la meteré mañana. Es muy bonita, de madera de cerezo y con un cojín mullidito de color crema. Al lado dejo dos cacharros con agua y comida.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la maleta, nos bajamos al salón a ver la tele. Yo más que ver la tele me dido a acariciar a Pulkeria. Parece que le gusta que le toque el rabo y el hocico. Es taaaaan suave… y le brilla tanto el pelo…

Es una delicia de gata, me encanta.

Acaba de llegar Pet, parece que se lo ha pasado muy bien con sus amigas. No le voy a fastidiar la emoción contándole todo lo que hemos visto, además, se pondría histérica perdida diciendo que soy más rara que un perro verde. Así que me conformo con enseñarle a Pulki.

¡Vaaaaya! Parece que tampoco le ha gustado. Se me había olvidado que odia a los gatos (risa diabólica).

Papá nos está llamando a cenar… ¡Mmm…! ¡Carne cansada con puré de patata y pimientos! ¡Qué rica! (la carne cansada en realidad es carne asada partida en lonchas finitas. Yo la llamo así porque en casa de la abuela estuve una semana comiendo de esa carne todos los días, y me cansé un poco de ella. Pero esta no necesitaba dormir, ¡estaba en su punto!)

Petunia me ha perdonado después de prometerle que me comía la suya si ella recogía el lavaplatos (hay que ver que poco piensa… ¿no ve que salgo ganando?)

Después de cenar volvemos al salón a ver un poco la tele, en familia (Pulki incluida). Me encantan este tipo de momentos, en las que estamos todos tranquilos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Ya son las diez y media. Mamá dice que tengo que irme a dormir, que sino mañana voy a estar muy cansada. ¿Qué pronto, no?, dirás. Eso es porque ella me conoce, y sabe que estaré al menos dos horas leyendo antes de dormirme. Así que les doy las buenas noches a todos y me subo con Pulki a la cama. Después de estar una hora leyendo, viene mi madre a darme las buenas noches como ayer. Me dice que no lea mucho más, que ya son casi las doce. Así que le hago caso y termino enseguida. Cuando ya se ha ido, cojo a Pulkeria y la meto en la cama. Supongo que lo comprendería si la viera dentro de la cama, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Además, con lo que me muevo yo... seguro que Pulki se va a su cesta en menos que canta un gallo.

Apago la luz. Cierro los ojos. Huy… creo que hoy sí que no me voy a poder dormir, ¡estoy demasiado nerviosa! Me remuevo un poco, pensando en todo lo que he vivido hoy, y en todo lo que me espera. "_Bueno, por lo menos ya conozco a alguien_", pienso. La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma, me he portado muy bien con ese chico, James. ¡Hasta creo que me he mostrado simpática! Pero, la verdad, es que… con él me ha sido más fácil que con otras personas. Aparte de que el también era muy simpático, es como si fuera más de… mi mundo. Sí, supongo que será por eso. Ojalá que con el resto de la gente también pase lo mismo, aunque sus amigos también me parecen simpáticos. Y, por fin, pensando que mi vida está cambiando para mejor, me consigo dormir.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Finite!! ¿Qué, os ha gustado? ¿Verdad que escribo bien? Jaja no, no hace falta que lo digáis, me conformo con decírmelo a mí misma una y otra vez!!

Pues eso, si os ha gustado, pliiis dejaaadme uuuun revieeew (soyy gooollllum y vosootroos soyyyys el aniiilllooo! Veniiiid a miii tesoroos miiios!!) Jeje por cierto, si no me quereis decir que escribo maravillosamente bien... :'( no hace falta que lo hagáis... sniiiifff, aunque claro, está permitido :D

Si os habéis leído la otra story, habréis notado que esta es más larga. En realidad iba a incluir la ceremonia de selección en este cap, pero quedaba demasiado extenso

Pero esta vez, prometo firmemente que voy acontinuar me dejéis o no rr (_pliiis... marque la primera opción_) y me ataquen o no los demonios de la vagancia, no como en la otra historia.

Así que ya sabéis, pulse el Go! para dejar sus quejas &/0 opiniones, serán bien recibidas!! (_quiero quejas, muchas quejas!_) No, no soy masoca, pero quiero mejorar.

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya que no voy a tener internet durante todo agosto, tampoco voy a poder contestar los reviews que me lleguen después del día 4. Lo siento, pero prometo que cuando llegue septiembre os contestaré a todos.

Y aquí se despide con un enorme beso para todos (tatatachán tachán)...

**Lauraa!!**

**Futura miembra de la Orden Siriusiana**

(_cuando aprenda cómo hacerlo :_)


End file.
